


and they were soulmates (oh my god they were soulmates)

by Volo



Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: The more we know about soulmate magic, the less we understand it.





	and they were soulmates (oh my god they were soulmates)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, but people don't beta drabbles, do they?
> 
> uh, the title is a vine reference.

If Draco Malfoy did not exist, Harry would never have had to ask anyone about the burning sensation he got after rejecting his handshake – after breaking their bond.

Harry would never have known he was the kind of person that could be the soulmate of a _bully._

Harry would not have spent long nights staring at the Map, _hating_ Malfoy for revealing that Harry was a _bad person_ and then not being even a _little_ bit nice to Harry.

Harry would not have woken in the forest feeling complete again for the first time in years – or relieved about it.


End file.
